


Through the Curtain, Past the Veil

by PurpletheStorm



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Warcraft - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Cultural Differences, Drama, M/M, Minor Character Death, Politics, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 18:49:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4274154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpletheStorm/pseuds/PurpletheStorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The Veil is not a physical curtain, not a structure limited to a particular place—it is everywhere. It is in their home, in the streets where they walk, in farmers' fields as well as remote mountain vales. At any moment it could be torn to shreds, allowing demons and other horrors to flood into our world like water through a burst dam."</p><p>After such an entrance Jaina could understand their mortification and mistrust, she felt it herself. How naive she was when joined the Kirin Tor. As an apprentice she had always said she hated resorting to violence and now it was all she could rely upon when everything she knew and loved was gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through the Curtain, Past the Veil

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I am excited to be sharing this with you. This first chapter is based in the Warcraft universe in the magocratic city of Dalaran (It floats!) ruled by the Kirin Tor. Think Tevinter minus the slavery. All subsequent chapters will be in Thedas (Well chapter two is a minor technicality but you shall see). I am taking some minor liberties from the books based around Jaina and Theramore because I did not like where that writer was taking her. If you have questions please ask. Enjoy!

In the Violet Citadel of Dalaran

“Jaina, please stop this madness!” cried Aethas Sunreaver. The blood elf mage was imprisoned within an icy prison covering almost his entire body except his head.

“You allowed the Horde to move through my city Aethas. To circumvent my wards and steal the Divine Bell from Darnassus. You used the Kirin Tor to aid the Horde and betrayed me. You knew the consequences.” Jaina Proudmoore said, the fury she was feeling was making the air thrum with barely contained magic.

“You know this is what Garrosh wants! If you purge Dalaran of the Sunreavers where else will we go but to him. You must believe me, I had no knowledge of the betrayers. Don't play into his games please not when we need you at your strongest.” Aethas replied.

Jaina paced down her room in Purple Parlour thinking over what Aethas just said. Was she playing into Garrosh's games? She could barely stand the thought of his smug face if she was, however, could she take the chance of letting agents of the Horde remain within her city. If they somehow got access to the artefacts, wards or, forbid the thought, the Violet Hold and the prisoners therein; the horrors that could come. Never again would she allow the Horde a chance to take her people from her, she already paid for that mistake with Theramore.

Theramore. She could still remember the feel of the mana bomb as it was slowly pulled into view by the zeppelin. The raw magical power sizzling and contained waiting to be released with devastating effects. The sacrifices made to prevent the Horde from taking the city by the people of Theramore, her people, had given her hope at the time. 

Then the bomb dropped and so many friends gone along with her city. Kinndy. Rhonin. Pained. Friends and allies from all the Alliance nations. When she returned to Theramore, still gripping with her shock and anger, the small city and everyone she knew was all but perfectly formed arcane dust. The slightest touch would cause the person or structure to break apart and take to the wind lost forever.

Taking a breath Jaina pondered what she would do. When she almost single-handedly obliterated Orgimmar, in revenge for the destruction of Theramore, she had said she stopped because she did not want to become Garrosh, or as an afterthought Arthas, the one whose betrayal hurt the worst. She was her own master and would only seek peace with the Horde through the destruction of those who seek to harm the innocent until all threat was gone. 

There were members of the Sunreavers who sought to harm the Alliance and align themselves with the Horde and she would not tolerate their presence; not all may be against her yet but should she expel them they would be. Aethas had been quiet through Jaina's thinking and when she abruptly turned to him. He seemed to steel himself for the onslaught.

“You say you have no knowledge of the betrayers of the Kirin Tor Aethas but I need more than that to trust you,” Jaina said calmly, “surrender your Sunreavers to me voluntarily, peacefully and we shall see who is loyal.”

Aethas stared at her in shock, “Lady Proudmoore you ask too much-”

“No, I am not.” Jaina interrupted, “I am providing you with a chance to avoid a conflict and I will not ask you again. Will you tell the Sunreavers to lay down their weapons?”

Aethas' eyes darted around the room searching for any alternative between making a stand against or giving in to Jaina's demands. Jaina waited patiently for him to decide the fate of the Sunreavers; if she could avoid bloodshed she would try but she would bring justice against those who had betrayed her trust.

Aethas released a resigned sigh and said, “I am sorry Jaina but I cannot surrender the Sunreavers to you. You who would see us purged from the Kirin Tor and Dalaran or interrogated into submission while imprisoned without proven guilt. I just cannot do it please understand the position you put me in.”

“I understand Aethas but I cannot allow the war between the Alliance and the Horde to enter the Kirin Tor. You are one of the Six you should know how important it is for us to remain impartial, as a place of study against the endless madness of Azeroth; the Scourge, the Burning Legion, the Cataclysm. We stood against them all without entering into the Alliance-Horde conflict but now that impartiality has been broken and I must respond. Not as a leader of the Alliance but as the Grand Magus of the Kirin Tor.” Jaina explained.

“Do what you must I cannot stop you.” Aethas said sadly.

“I shall Aethas and when I return we can discuss the situation more thoroughly. You shall remain here until then.” Jaina said as she turned around and walked through the portal out of her room in the Purple Parlour.

As Jaina exited the other four members of the Six and various archmages were discussing from what Jaina could overhear the implications of her proposed purge. 

Modera, the longest serving member, and one of the more practical member, of the Six, was attempting to calm the discussion which was quickly getting out of control. 

Khadgar, the apprentice of the last Guardian Medivh, was trying desperately to stop what he saw as catastrophic mistake. His experience through battles of old against the demons and fel-orcs of the Burning Legion taught him that hasty decisions and poor planning can lead to literally world-shattering consequences. 

The last two of the Six, Ansirem and Karlain, were stirring support amongst the archmages to remove the Sunreavers. Ansirem Runeweaver was one of the most significant figures in Dalaran prior to the city's destruction at the hands of the Burning Legion; leading the city as Grand Magus during the reconstruction after the Third War. Karlain was one the slightly younger members of the Six but was still much older than Jaina. They both took the hardline approach to the relations of the city-state with the outside world and did not want to see the city aligned with any group and put the city-state through endless war.

Modera quickly noticed Jaina enter the room through the portal and let out of a sigh of relief. “Jaina is here-”, the crowd quickly turned to face Jaina and started beseeching her to either stop or continue with her purge, “-hush you fool and we can determine what course of action we must take.” Modera said in frustration. 

The crowd quietened at her words and Jaina let herself take them all in and decide the best way to say her decision and that there was to be no alternative. “I understand you all have views on the nature of the Sunreavers betrayal and my declarations when I first discovered it were both rash and with prejudice from my past” Jaina started and took a breath as she saw Khadgar smile and nod at her, while Ansirem and Karlain both frowned but waited for her to finish.

Jaina continued, “We shall not remove the Sunreavers from the city and push them into the hands of the Horde marking them all as betrayers when the few sympathisers are responsible for breaking through my wards around the Divine Bell. Those few shall be punished but we must have an inquiry by the Violet Eye to determine who they are and then we can decide appropriate punishment and release those who are free of guilt.”

“Surely you are not suggesting we imprison the entirety of the Sunreavers in the Violet Hold Jaina. How do we move and contain a quarter of Dalaran into the Hold.” Modera interjected.

“There is no alternative Modera; we cannot allow the Sunreavers leave the Kirin Tor but nor can we allow them to flagrantly disobey our laws on neutrality and allow atrocities to be committed with our aid. I would do the same to the Silver Covenant of the Alliance if they tried to assist the Alliance directly.” Jaina countered.

“Archmages and members of the Council of Six, as Grand Magus of the Kirin Tor, I order the arrest of all Sunreavers in the city of Dalaran. Assemble groups of war mages and subdue them without resorting to lethal force. Modera, have the Violet Eye agents prepare the Sunreavers for mass teleportation to the Violet Hold” Jaina said and the group of mages did not voice any disagreements either due to her determination or the inevitability of this course of action.

Jaina pointed at one of the archmages assembled, “You tell Warden Alturas his guards to prepare the arcane cells and you three are to stand guard over Aethas to ensure he does not escape my room in the Parlour. The rest of you go prepare for the assault on the Sunreaver Sanctuary.”

The Violet Citadel was a hub of activity for the next hour as mages rushed to organise a quick and tame assault on the Sunreaver Sanctuary. Jaina barely had a moment to collect her thoughts as countless apprentices rushed to get in line to get her approval for the various orders their archmages had them delivering. When she found a brief moment of respite to deal with the heavy feeling in her chest from her decision her thoughts were broken by the voice of Khadgar.

“Jaina I know you are busy but could I have a moment of your time.” he asked. 

Jaina nodded,“Of course Khadgar.”

The old mage motioned for her to follow him into a small alcove of the main hall in the Violet Citadel where they could sit and discuss in relative peace. Jaina sat and nodded her head for Khadgar to do the same. The older mage did well to mask his age in action and with illusion magic but his time on Azeroth was beginning to catch up with him. 

His power, knowledge and understanding of magic and life were still enough to ensure that he was able to keep up with the next generation of mages. Jaina valued his input to the same degree as Modera's though he had not been with the Kirin Tor for as many years due to his efforts to combat the Burning Legion with the Sha'tar.

“Thank you Jaina.” Khadgar said.

Jaina stared at him expecting him to elaborate and when he didn't she said, “What for?”.

“We all know your experiences have affected you greatly and still you show extraordinary strength and perseverance for peace. Even when your mind calls for violence you seek compromise.” Khadgar elaborated.

“It means much to hear you say that Khadgar but I would not have changed my mind had I not listened to Aethas. Even now I doubt my decision to not remove them from Dalaran. What if I allow the next catastrophe to occur between the Horde and the Alliance by letting them remain. Garrosh has shown how willing he is to plant spies in the Sunreavers and what if the Alliance retaliate and I have a war of espionage on my hands.” Jaina said.

“While your actions today may make the Sunreavers distrustful or even hostile towards you in the short term. Your actions speak of a willingness to act with an eye for justice not vengeance and peace not violence. You have an obligation to the Kirin Tor, as we all do, to protect the people of Dalaran as well as those outside it's walls from dangers of a magical nature.” Khadgar replied.

“I am sorry that I am spilling my ill-thoughts and doubts on you at a time I must focus for the coming assault. I must get back to work as I am sure you yourself must, I hope you understand.” Jaina said wanting to end the conversation before she lost her conviction or doubted the course she set herself and the city on.

“Do not worry Jaina.” Khadgar smiled, “To tell me such means you must be able to trust those around you and we trust in your decisions. You are one of the Six. If we did not agree with your decision we would have voted against this course of action.”

After a moment Jaina thanked Khadgar with a smile stood up smoothing down her robe and left Khadgar in the alcove. She still had much to prepare to ensure this went as smoothly as possible. She was, after all, essentially starting a civil war within the city but with the backing of the most important figures in the Kirin Tor she felt assured of her decision.

Jaina had sent an apprentice to acquire her staff from her room in the purple parlour, before she was interrupted by Khadgar, as she did not want to see Aethas and lose her confidence again. The apprentice was patiently waiting for her in the main hall. She smiled and motioned for him to come taking her staff, that of her former and long dead mentor Antonidas. The jade crystal glowed as soon as she her grasped the enchanted elementium shaft; the metal reacting to her mana and acting as a perfect conduit for her magic.

She was ready and she hoped that all of the preparations were taken care of as she walked down the steps out of the Violet Citadel staff . The streets were empty around Runeweaver Square in the middle of the city except for a small contingent of war mages loitering around the entry to the Silver Enclave; home to the Alliance affiliated Silver Covenant. There she saw Ansirem Runeweaver and Modera, the former being the namesake for the square in the middle of the city back when he ruled Dalaran before the Third War.

They turned to Jaina as she approached and Jaina took both of them in. Ansirem was wearing the the most basic of robes of a Kirin Tor archmage down from his usual black and purple with gold trim. Modera was wearing her heavily armoured robes of the Violet Eye which clung to her body sleek and practical like the mage herself.

“Jaina we are fortunate the Silver Covenant has graciously decided to lend us their aid if we so wish.” Ansirem explained pre-empting any question Jaina had about why they were located on the grounds of the enclave.

“Ansirem we all know how the Covenant feels about the Sunreavers being in Dalaran. I want to avoid bloodshed and subdue them not eradicate. I do not want to have to investigate any deaths occur tonight under suspicion that the a Covenant arcanist got carried away and killed Sunreavers in the process of subduing them” Jaina said frowning at this turn of events.

She had initially wanted to get the Covenant involved in her planned purge of Dalaran but now she was taking the somewhat more peaceful path she wanted them restricted to the enclave until this mess was over. She sighed internally, apparently in the rush to get her plan in action she forgot to mention that wish and word had obviously gotten to the enclave as she saw rangers and arcanists preparing for battle within the enclave grounds.

“They would be of great assistance Jaina in quickly subduing the magisters of the Sunreavers but I agree this would work against us in the long term if we want to keep them in the Kirin Tor. Ansirem do you truly think that this is wise or are Karlain and yourself of only a single mind, who am I speaking with now?” Modera said taking a jab at Ansirem.

Ansirem's eye twitched as he pointedly ignored the jab made by Modera and addressed Jaina, “Of course Jaina I was merely letting you know of their wishful intent to aid us in our endeavour. Shall I inform Vereesa that you no longer need the assistance of the the Covenant?” Ansirem said making one last week attempt while trying to save face. 

“Yes, quickly if you can we move soon.” Jaina answered.

It seemed to Jaina that he had gone to Vereesa directly and invited her to join in the assault. While well within his rights as one of the Six he must have known what she wanted and had tried to circumvent her intent. Even in old age he was crafty and still trying to control Dalaran from behind the scenes, though, this was one of his more clumsy moves. 

Perhaps old age is getting to him Jaina mused. She would have to talk to Vereesa after this and apologise for getting caught up in the political games of the Kirin Tor. They were close after the destruction of Theramore where her husband, Rhonin the last grand magus of the Kirin Tor, had died. He died trying to limit the explosion of the Mana bomb by pulling it towards himself just after he pushed Jaina through a portal and telling her that she was to be the next grand magus. 

Though lately Vereesa had been distant but Jaina could hardly blame her. With leading the Kirin Tor, negotiating the small gap in between the constant Horde-Alliance war while remaining impartial, attempting to stay up to date on magical theory and teaching she herself was stretched thin. 

This current situation had leaders of the Alliance especially Varian of Stormwind and Tyrande of Darnassus breathing down her neck to get her people under control which was helping her stress levels immensely. Jaina needed a break that was never going to come, at least not until Garrosh was removed as warchief, which could be a long time yet. For all her past interactions with the Horde her understanding of the politics between the current leadership was basically non-existent.

Jaina turned to Modera, “Are the war mages ready?”.

“Yes and the Eye is in place to move in afterwards.” Modera replied.

“Good we move in ten minutes. I am sure they know something is up with the streets this desolate around Runeweaver Square so watch them carefully until then.” Jaina ordered.

“The Eye always watches, my lady.”

Jaina nodded and left Modera to her spies. She could feel her adrenaline starting to flow as she took the short walk to the Citadel to rally her war mages.

Once Jaina entered the Citadel she saw two dozen war mages ready and waiting for her to give the order. While not a force of a size that could be fielded by the other nations she did not want too many bodies moving through the narrow walkways of the Sunreaver Sanctuary and they were to be reinforced by the Violet Eye. She did not feel a larger force was necessary and the Six and herself would be leading, the most powerful mages of the Kirin Tor. 

The only perceived problem with the assault was that any mage with some skill, the magisters of the Sunreavers had such talent, could blink teleport over short distances and could magically escape the single entrance to the sanctuary which the non-mages could not. Khadgar and Modera had the forethought to station a few war mages and agents of the Eye at the memorial to Antonidas and at Krasus' landing on either side of the sanctuary to catch any escaping magisters. 

There were wards, similar to those Jaina had used in Darnassus, in place to prevent movement out of the city by portal and the portals at the front of the city to every capital city within Azeroth were shut-down by the portal mages at her order.

“Mages it is time!” Jaina ordered to the assembled crowd, “We move quickly, blink in and take them by surprise. Non-lethal spells only, be prepared to focus fire and protect each other. They like fire spells I will enchant us with a frost armour to take the brunt of heat just before we engage.”

The group moved out quickly. As was usual for military engagements by the Kirin Tor they worked in groups of two unless a specific spell required more mages such as large arcane shields or portals for battalions or siege equipment. Khadgar, at Jaina's request, was to be her casting partner and she saw the other war mages stick close to their partners. 

This allowed them to cover one another more effectively and they can quickly cast more powerful spells in tandem to overcome larger foes. Jaina understood the former point much better after almost losing herself to the Focusing Iris and the flow of raw mana through her amplified exponentially by the artefact. She shuddered in her reminiscence but kept her mind on track.

They blinked in to the entrance of the sanctuary and took the guardians by surprise. Jaina immediately freezing their hands as they moved to use their teleportation magic to remove the intruders from the entrance and buy the Sunreavers further inside more time. The other war mages quickly focused on the guardians sending them into a deep enforced sleep. 

It had begun and their entry did not go unnoticed. Already Sunreavers around the entrance were scrambling to move further into the sanctuary, however, the magisters were prepared and already had groups of mages stationed above them in and on the buildings down the narrow walk-way.

The Kirin Tor wasted no time and after Jaina enchanted all of them with a frost shield each group was blinking away in different directions engaging in duels with the Sunreavers. Jaina and Khadgar blinked into the command centre for the Sunreaver forces and found themselves surrounded by mages led by Magister Surdiel and Enchanter Erodin, who was not mage but a warlock who specialised in the more destructive aspect of fire magic. 

Jaina, as soon as they blinked in, had immediately blasted them all with a freezing whirlwind that spun from the tip of her staff freezing a few apprentices but no others were caught in her initial burst. Khadgar, who excelled more at the raw power of the arcane than the freezing power that Jaina wielded, had released a burst of arcane energy as a blinding light hoping to stun those not caught by the freezing wind. That achieved a greater result as several mages were momentarily stunned and collapsed.

For the limited success of their first push Jaina and Khadgar were immediately put on the defensive as bolts of fire were flung at them from across the room as they crouched behind a marble cupboard which was beginning to crumble under the constant fire.

“We may have over-estimated the quantity we could take on.” Khadgar said.

“We were a bit enthusiastic,” Jaina smiled, “but just think they are wasting their time here on us rather than out their. Cover me.”

Jaina blinked to the balcony just above them as Khadgar released another arcane explosion to blind their opponents. She set to work summoning a freezing blizzard to fill the building and provide cover for Khadgar to relocate to a safer position amidst the lowered visibility caused by the snow and hail carried by strong winds. She joined him behind one of the plush chaise lounges hidden in the back of the ground floor.

“Really Jaina, this is going to freeze us as much as it is going to freeze them.” Khadgar said raising his voice slightly to talk over the wind.

Just as Jaina was about to reply the Magister Surdiel released a blazing nova of heat from his staff ending the blizzard before it could freeze anyone. Enchanter Erodin had relocated to the place Jaina had been moments before and spotted them as the blizzard abruptly subsided but instead of firing more fiery bolts at them he began to cast his hand up as the ceiling of the building opened and rained balls of fire directly at Khadgar and Jaina. Khadgar and Jaina both moved their hands in tandem creating a frozen shield to protect them from the onslaught. Though their position was looking precarious as the fireballs that landed around them began to ignite the rugs and plants adorning the floor and walls.

Jaina looked at Khadgar and could see him straining to support her as the bolts of fire began again from the mages on the other side of the building near the entrance while the fire storm raged from above. She had to distract Erodin to stop the storm and take out the mages with Surdiel and she knew what to do. Could she leave Khadgar alone while she did it?

“You said you trusted me. I can stop this but I need to leave you to do it” Jaina said while still channelling the frozen arcane shield the flames around them intensifying.

“Go I can hold it for awhile yet.” he replied sweat dripping down the wrinkles on his face.

Jaina immediately summoned a water elemental to harass Erodin and then blinked into the middle of the group of mages with Surdiel. They turned in shock towards her as she unleashed a wave of frost her staff which quickly encased their fronts in ice freezing their shocked expressions in place. As the thin layer of ice started to melt off several war mages came in the door near Jaina and cast sleep charms as they took stock of the situation. 

Erodin who had just finished putting down the elemental Jaina had summoned realised the situation had just flipped in their favour and was rapidly trying to summon a gateway to escape. As a warlock he had no easy means of teleportation unlike mages and summoning a gateway took a lot longer than summoning a portal. His efforts were in vain as two mages put him to sleep along with the other Sunreavers.

Jaina turned to check on Khadgar and the old man was already up, a little sweaty and leaning on his staff. They shared a look for a moment which reassured her than he was fine. Jaina left the building to see how the Modera and the Violet Eye were managing cleaning up.

As she walked out she saw that though the sanctuary was not in ruins but it was no longer held the regal majesty or decadence of the blood elves through the signs of recent struggle and conflict. Jaina felt her heart twinge in regret but stopped herself before it could betray her and walked on with determination to Modera who was busy preparing the unconscious Sunreavers for mass teleportation. The sight of all the bodies lying still, seemingly lifeless, under the effects of magic brought out that horrible feeling in her heart. Was she like the monster she was trying so hard not to become?

Suddenly the city itself quivered, which if it was any other city would not be unheard of since the cataclysm wrecked Azeroth, but Dalaran was floating above the Crystalsong Forest no earthquake could reach the levitating city. Something, or perhaps someone, was destabilising the levitation enchantments that were etched into the earth underneath the city. We have to deal with this before I have the city fall out of the sky but I just need this over, Jaina thought.

Modera was indeed waiting for Jaina and already had her agents start the process of laying down the necessary arcane dust to make the magic circles for such the spell to teleport this many people. 

“A resounding success Jaina. Most, if not all, Sunreavers were accounted though we suffered a few casualties.” Modera reported.

“Are they okay? No one died I hope.” Jaina asked.

Modera continued, “No one has died yet but an older war mage named Silva was grazed by a fire ball. The healers are looking at his face but it is badly burned. Otherwise, just chilblains and burns”.

Jaina nodded solemnly. Why did her decisions, orders or requests, perhaps her existence, always seemed to end up with someone getting hurt or killed. Theramore...

“Jaina, did you feel the shaking?” Modera asked to lighten the mood.

“Yes, we need the archmages responsible for the levitation enchantments to check them after this has been dealt with.” Jaina said motioning to the scene in front of them; a large circle of magic surrounding the sleeping elves.

“I shall let them and Karlain know; he would hate to be left out of his creation.” Modera replied.

“Are we ready to begin the teleportation spell?” Jaina asked impatiently.

“Almost, those you subdued in the sanctum are being moved now.” Modera told Jaina as agents of the Eye came out of the sanctuary carrying Erodin, Surdiel and the other mages Jaina had just fought.

“Good, can I trust you and warden Alturas to make sure that they are properly accommodated? I must go talk with Aethas.”

Modera nodded and Jaina left as four archmages took their positions standing in their respective circles and began to channel the spell to teleport the Sunreavers to the Violet Hold. Jaina walked back to the Citadel her back stiff and straight, holding herself up against the raging emotions within. 

She was so angry at herself, the Sunreavers, the Horde. Angry at everything and everyone but unable to direct it towards the a group or person who was responsible. They all were probably but she had showed her hand and what she was willing to do and what she was not. 

Jaina would like to say that she knew with certainty how the other factions, Horde, Alliance and neutral, would react but this had never been done before. Dalaran was a peaceful city for thousands of years with very little in-fighting, mostly political manoeuvring, but now within months of her taking command it had had it's first, albeit very brief, civil war.

As she approached the Citadel she stopped in absolute shock as a small contingent of blood elves, some noticeably magisters while the others were assassins or rangers walked out of the citadel with Aethas in tow. Jaina had no time for questions, she had given him a chance and now this. She immediately launched a series of long thin ice lances at the group with all but one unlucky ranger jumping for cover. She was pierced straight through the skull; the piece of ice sticking her head to the wall of the citadel behind her.

Jaina had little time to do much more as the city quivered violently and then a flash of green appeared to the north of the city. The city slowly falling side-ways into whatever it was, portal? The green colour reminded her of the Dark Portal to the broken world of Outland but that was on the southern most part of Azeroth in the Blasted Lands. She snapped her head to the blood elves in front of her, avoiding the body of the fallen ranger pinned to the citadel, thinking quickly but her mind was blanking.

“W-what have you done?” she asked her voice shaking.

“We did nothing Lady Proudmoore we came only to rescue the Sunreavers.” replied one of the blood elves who appeared to be a magister and probable leader of the rescue group.

“Do not try to escape. We must save the city; the levitation enchantments are compromised and we have no time to correct them. We must erect the shield again to protect the city if we are to survive.” she explained.

“What will you have me do Lady Jaina?” Aethas asked Jaina, his voice soft and his eyes avoiding her face.

“Find the rest of the Six we need every available mage especially those who first raised the shield after the collapse of Dalaran. Go!” Jaina ordered.

Jaina was fidgeting as she walked she had no idea about the strength of the shield to begin with, how long it took to create or if it would hold against the portal magic that was about to engulf the city. She had been busy with Theramore during the reconstruction of Dalaran and it was not under threat when it was erected. 

She vaguely remembered papers she had skimmed over when she had time between ruling Theramore and dealing with the constant threats to both it and Azeroth. She hated not having time to study as she had as an apprentice and now another time where people would pay for her mistake.

“Jaina over here!” cried the voice of Ansirem, “Quick we don't have much time. We must lay down the circles and protect the northern side of Dalaran.”

Jaina blinked over to Ansirem and the assembly of archmages, “Ansirem tell me what to do.”

Ansirem half ignored her and talked to the crowd, “Those of you who erected the shield with me back in the Alterac mountains begin laying down circles we have no time to teach the full process. The rest of you when you stand in the circle direct your mana through the north most glyphs first, then the west and east and lastly the south. The glyphs from when we first raised the shield are ingrained into the city perimeter and will begin to form the shield.” Ansirem explained.

He received a series of nods and mages, Jaina included, began to take their places in the circles placed around the city by the old archmages.

“Give it everything you have. Every last drop of mana you can reach within yourself. This takes a lot of mana and we don't have time.” Ansirem added.

Jaina was channelling with all her strength excess mana flowing over her body shining as her eyes glowed a deep blue. Under her efforts the purple shield was slowly forming at the northern most portion slowly but surely it started to spread. It had started to block out the sight of the green portal just as the city itself hit the portal. Blue, green and purple lightning showed around the edges of the shield as the city started to fall into the portal more quickly. The city was shaking as cracks started to show down the buildings closest to the portal.

Jaina was straining under the effort but she had to give her all she not lose any more people under her care to the anything. Fuck this portal, fuck the Horde and fuck this hurt. The mana pouring out of her body burning her veins; they were glowing blue. Around her mages were collapsing as the last of their energy and mana left them and the shield was only covering about half the city.

“The Kirin Tor give everything for the city that we love and we promised we would protect it with our lives. We lost Dalaran once and we shall never lose it again.” Jaina shouted her eyes losing focus as her whole body shook and her mind warped reality around her, “Hold strong we must prevail!”.

Jaina fell to her knees as the shield fully enclosed the city just as it fell into the portal fully and it snapped closed. The city of Dalaran and everything and everyone within, was gone from the world of Azeroth forever.

“I did.... my best.” Jaina said on her knees and started to cry.


End file.
